User blog:Crispycol/SSB4 Poké Ball Pokémon
Yes you guessed it right, or actually read it right, another Super Smash Bros 4 blog. But this time I wanna talk about the Poké Ball Pokémon. It may seem a bit much, but I have a total of 55 Pokémon plus an extra unlockable Pokémon. So that each generation has 9 Pokémon represented, many return from the old games. UPDATE: It seems like we are getting a lot of Pokémon so I'm just going to remake this into a list of Pokémon I'd like to see without limits. Characters with an asterix (*) are already confirmed. Poké Ball Pokémon Generation I *'Ditto '- Transform: do any random attack, even of the legendary Pokémon. *'Eevee'* *'Electrode'* *'Goldeen'* *'Meowth'* *'Missingno.' - Glitch: Missingno. will make a weird sound, stretch itself and then 'crash' the whole game. For 10 seconds you will only see a crashed screen. *'Onix '- Smack Down: Onix flies up in the air and uses Smack Down to drop many boulders in one area. *'Snorlax'* *'Staryu'* *'Wheezing '- Smokescreen: Weezing uses Smokescreen which makes the area surrounding him get blanketed in smoke. Generation II *'Bellossom'* *'Chikorita '- Razor Leaf: Uses Razor Leaf, an attack that sends out leaves in a shuriken-like fashion. *'Scizor '- Fury Cutter: Runs in one direction after an opponent. After a certain time, it will jump either in the same direction, or the other direction before falling offscreen. Players cannot block its attack. *'Togepi'* *'Unknown '- Hidden Power: Leaves the screen only to return with many Unown charging in a random direction. The Unown that was released cannot be blocked, but the Unown swarm can be blocked. *'Wobbuffet '- Counter: Counters all attacks, wobbling back on forth as it does so. The faster the wobble, the more damage it will do. It can hurt the player who released it. *'Xatu '- Psychic: Xatu's lights glow light blue and then takes control of all the opponents on the field. They are only held in the air by Xatu, allowing the player to attack. Generation III *'Gardevoir'* *'Gulpin '- Swallow: Gulpin sits stationary where it is released. If an opponent gets close, Gulpin will swallow them, causing damage as long as they are inside it. Eventually, Gulpin will spit out the opponent and disappear. *'Metagross'* *'Schroomish '- Stun Spore/Poison Power: Shroomish can use one of two effects. Most often he lets out a Stun Spore that stuns any nearby characters other than the summoner. Occasionally, it will instead use Poison Powder once, poisoning nearby foes.a *'Torchic '- Ember: Torchic uses the attack Ember, which hurts those surrounding its flaming body. Like Koffing, from Super Smash Bros., Torchic's attack can trap players until it disappears. Generation IV *'Bonsly '- Tackle: Bonsly is very heavy, and can only be carried around with ease when held by strong characters. When tossed, it doesn't fly far, but can deal damage exceeding 30%, and knockback comparable to a Homerun Bat. However, Bonsly can be deflected. It can also be used by players who did not summon it. *'Drifloon '- Ominous Wind: Drifloon goes to the side of the stage and blows an ominous wind by spinning around. It damages and pushes players away without escape. *'Munclax '- Pickup: Munchlax walks around slowly, and eats any item it comes across, excluding Poké Balls. *'Piplup '- Surf: Piplup slides across the ground on a wave of water, washing away anyone it hits. Works better on simplistic stages, as the players caught in the wave have less blockades to use as an escape. *'Porygon-Z' - Zap Cannon: Porygon Z will fire an electric ball at the opponent which instantly paralyses them temporarily. *'Weavile '- False Swipe: Weavile performs False Swipe. It attacks foes by dashing back and forth in one defined area. Foes hit by this attack are stunned, as if their Shield has been broken. However, if the player is hit while in the air by Weavile (even though it stays on the ground), the player goes flying straight up. Generation V *'Cofagrigus '- Destiny Bond: Upon appearing Cofagrigus will curse the opponents. The damage then dealt to the opponent will also be added to the player who damaged the player. If the opponent KO's you, they are also KO'd. *'Emolga '- Discharge: Emolga emits electricity from its body that rapidly hurts anyone near it. *'Hydreigon '- Tri Attack: Hydreigon shoots fire out of the middle head, ice out of the left head and lightning out of the right head aimed at the opponent. *'Joltik '- Bug Bite: Joltik jumps on the opponent and proceeds to hurt them by biting in them. The bites only do 1% damage, however it bites rapidly and are hard to get off. *'Oshawott'* *'Reuniclus '- Skill Swap: It switches the bodies of two fighters. This causes the two players to have to fight as each other for a short while. If player 1 knocks himself or herself out in their opponent's body, player 1 will be KO'd, not the opponent. The effects are temporary. *'Snivy'* *'Vanillish '- Sheer Cold: If Vanillish manages to hit the opponent it will double its damage. If the damage is 500 or higher it will automatically will go to 999% damage.a *'Volcarona '- Fiery Dance: Volcarona will flap its wings and create a wide area of fire around itself. Anyone who touches it will be caught in the attack till it is over, except the executer. Small sparks may fly of too, but won't get you trapped. Generation VI *'Chespin'* *'Dedenne'* *'Espurr '- Confusion: Espurr just stand there and its eyes glow, after that all the moves are reversed. *'Fennekin'* *'Gogoat'* *'Goodra '- Outrage: Goodra becomes angry and randomly runs around the stage trying to attack everyone he sees. He mostly will target the player that is the closest to him, even the executer. *'Hawlucha '- Flying Press: Hawlucha flies into the air and targets one opponent. He then dives down on that player causing massive damage. The only way to dodge this is by timing a dodge roll on time, as he will break through shields. *'Honedge '- Cut/Slash: Honedge can be picked up by anyone and then temporarily can be used to cut your opponents increasing the normal damage you do. *'Inkay'* *'Klefki '- Crafty Shield: Klefki creates a shield around the player that will stay there for a while till Klefki leaves. Unlikes Gardevoirs, this shield limits itself to the executer and Klefki stays with them. *'Litleo '- Noble Roar: Lilteo will run around the stage and when he is close to someone it will roar loudly. *'Spewpa'* *'Swirlix'* Master Ball Pokémon Generation I *'Articuno '- Blizzard: Freezes anyone close to it. Sometimes sends foes flying off the top of the screen for a KO, if you happen to hit Articuno when it flaps up with its wings. *'Zapdos '- Thundershock: Shocks anyone close to it, while holding them in one place and then can drag them upwards. *'Moltres '- Fly: Moltres spreads its flaming wings and anyone that touches it suffers a lot of damage; it then flies up off the stage. *'Mew'* Generation II *'Entei'* *'Suicune'* *'Raikou '- Spark: Makes a big electric circle around Raikou that does damage to anyone touching the ground inside the circle. *'Lugia'* *'Ho-oh' - Sacred Fire: Flies up high damaging opponents close to it and sends them flying. Goes into the background to make a huge vertical pillar of fire that appears where it was called from. Like Entei's attack, it does a massive amount of damage, but the attack radius is much bigger. *'Celebi '- Teleport: Floats up into the sky and drops a few rare trophies. Has a 1 in 493 chance of appearing. Generation III *'Latios & Latias' - Steel Wing: Either Latios or Latias appears, and then both will fly diagonally across the stage numerous times, inflicting heavy damage on any player hit. *'Groundon '- Overheat: Appears on the battlefield and begins to injure all opponents who touch its flaming body. *'Kyogre'* *'Jirachi '- Teleport: Jirachi appears and drops stickers down for players to grab. Has a 1 in 493 chance of appearing. *'Deoxys'* Generation IV *'Palkia'* *'Dialga '- Roar of Time: Will cause that all the opponents will be forced back into the place and position they were in a few seconds ago on slow pace. *'Manaphy '- Teleport: Manaphy appears and drops stickers down for players to grab. Has a 1 in 493 chance. *'Darkrai'* *'Heatran '- Magma Storm: Makes a few vertical pillars of flame/magma appear on each side of Heatran which then twist around him. *'Shaymin '- Seed Flare: Shaymin absorbs pollutants, then releases a shockwave that expels water and light. The flares have limited range however, but cannot be dodged. *'Arceus'* Generation V *'Victini'* *'Keldeo'* *'Kyurem'* *'Meloetta'* *'Genesect '- Techno Blast: Genesect will fire a purple beam of energy across the stage, similar to what happens at Spear Pillar, which sends the opponent flying. Sometimes it can also be a fire, water, ice or electric beam but will have minor side-effects. Generation VI *'Xerneas'* *'Yveltal '- Oblivion Wing: Yveltal flies horizontal over the stage with his oblivion wing active, anyone who hits the wing on its way will be sent flying. *'Diancie '- ??? Category:Blog posts